1. Field of the Invention
An illustrative, non-limiting embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a vacuum package for an ink cartridge and to a method for vacuum packaging an ink cartridge. The embodiment relates more particularly to a vacuum package and a vacuum packaging method for an ink cartridge having a flexible engaging member disposed on the ink cartridge body.
2. Description of Related Art
Ink is typically supplied to an inkjet printer from an ink cartridge that is removably installed on the carriage of the inkjet printer.
One such ink cartridge has a rectangular box-like ink cartridge body and a flexible engaging member disposed on the side of and projecting outward from the ink cartridge body. When the ink cartridge is installed on the carriage, the engaging member of the ink cartridge is flexibly deformed to engage the carriage.
The ink cartridge is typically delivered to the inkjet printer user in an aluminum vacuum pack containing the ink cartridge in order to maintain the quality of the ink until the cartridge is used and to protect the ink cartridge.
A problem with this design is that, because the engaging member for holding the ink cartridge in the carriage projects outwardly from the side of the ink cartridge, the engaging member is easily deformed when the ink cartridge is vacuum packed. A particular problem is that the packaging material shrinks when it is vacuum sealed and the engaging member may be forcibly deformed and held at the side of the ink cartridge. If the packaging is shrunk with the engaging member thus deformed, the engaging member is subject to creep while it remains in the package. When the ink cartridge is later removed from the package, the engaging member remains deformed because of the creeping. As a result, when the ink cartridge is installed in the printer, the engaging member does not sufficiently engage the carriage.